I choose you
by avery'slittleblueberry
Summary: All Japril's missing moments starting from Jackson's declaration at the barn. Some elements from Japril's love story and new life were missing in my opinion and this is the way I pictured them. It's my first fanfiction ever so I'm not the best at writting stories so i've written it totally unpretentiously ! Check it out and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's anatomy and sadly I'm not Shonda rhimes

Chapter 1: I want you with me

\- I love you! And I think that you love me too... Do you?

Everything that was going on around April seemed blurred at that moment. She couldn't feel or see anything apart from Jackson's eyes begging her to give him an answer. What was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to react? Of course she was angry, hurt and confused but that was nothing compared to what Matthew must be feeling right now... Oh my God Matthew! She realized that she has been so focused on her internal turmoil that she hasn't even looked at him once since Jackson's declaration. She turned her gaze to him silently praying for sign. But what did she expect? A blessing? When she looked at him all could see was hurt, anger and strangely enough acceptance. It appeared to her that her former husband-to-be knew her answer before she did. Who was she fooling anyway? Of course it was Jackson! It has always been Jackson and she now wondered how she could have fooled herself and so many people in the process for such a long time.

She took Matthew's hand in hers and whispered:

\- I'm so sorry... I hope that one day you can forgive me for what I'm going to do. But he is my person and I sure hope you'll find yours. You deserve to be happy Matthew but I'm not the one for you.

She slowly kissed his cheek and turned her attention back to Jackson who seemed on the verge of falling apart and headed in his direction, releasing Matthew's hand in the process.

She decided to focus on Jackson only, fearing that her guests' reaction might weaken her determination.

When she finally reached the plastic surgeon, she looked deep in his eyes and saw that she was doing the right thing to do at the moment. She clung to his hand and he gave her a reassuring squeeze before telling her:

\- I'm sorry it took me so long...

\- Better late than never... Let's do this!

He nodded and they started heading for the doors, not even realizing the horrified looks on most of the guests' face. And what had started as a slow walk to the doors ended up in an amazingly good race to happiness...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter starts right after their decision to go to Lake Tahoe. For this chapter (and for the title of my story) I was inspired by Sarah Bareilles's song "I choose you" which, in my opinion, perfectly fits their love story. Hope you'll like it, tell me what you think!**

Chapter 2: On the road to happiness...

They were driving to Lake Tahoe for about 30 minutes now. A comfortable silence, apart from the delicate sound of the radio, was reigning in the car as they did not speak, each enjoying the moment. April was holding Jackson's hand as she was afraid that if she broke the contact it would break the spell and throw her back to where she was not long ago, thus reducing the last 2 hours to a beautiful yet unreachable dream. She frowned at the idea that this day could have ended differently just because they were too afraid. Jackson noticed the worried look on her face and asked:

\- You're okay? Please tell that you are because I don't think that my heart can stand another turnaround...

\- Oh no Jackson... it's not you... I'm absolutely sure about this it's just that... We have been so stupid Jackson! Do you realize that we could have lost everything just because we couldn't be honest on what we were feeling... I mean ...we could have avoided everything if for once we had talked with our hearts and not let our pride or our fear rule.

\- I know and you're right but... hum... I can't stop thinking that everything happens for a reason and that maybe we had to be sure about us about what were feeling before risking to lose everything because we were not ready.

She didn't know how he did this. He has always been able to ease her fear without knowing it.

\- Can I ask you a question though?

\- Anything...

\- During the storm, when I told you that I wanted you... why did you reject me?

\- Well... for the same reason you rejected me after the boards I guess... I was afraid April. Afraid that you only said that because you were not sure about your engagement to Matthew and that you'd eventually regret your decision when you'd realize that I was not worth the shot. Afraid that one day you'd realize that Matthew was better for you and that you'd start resenting me for not making the right decision. But most of all April I was a coward who believed that it was easier for him to let the love of his life go rather than to fight his own demons and come to terms with what he was feeling. But there was not a day since that moment that I didn't regret what I told you back then.

April could feel that he was speaking with his heart as tears were forming in his eyes. At that precise moment she decided that she would never ever question his love for her again and that no matter what comes in their way they will work it out together because no fear was worth the excruciating pain of being apart.

-What made you change your mind then?

\- It may sound silly, but Mark Sloan did, he told her with a shy smile on his lips. Jackson noticed the questioning look on April's face and went on with his story. Just before he died Mark told me something that I will never forget. He said "If you love someone you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right time, even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the grounds, you say it and you say it loud. And you go from there". At that moment, I knew that you were the only one I could say that to but when I came to Joe's to tell you you'd already left to Moline and I thought that I had missed my chance. But the butterflies at your wedding reminded me that I was the supposed to be the one to marry you because I meant every word I said when we had the pregnancy scare. But most of all seeing you walking down the aisle with this beautiful dress and not being the one at the end of it ... I couldn't hold it anymore, it had to be me.

This time April could not contain her tears anymore. They were now freely rolling down her cheeks. But those tears were different from the usual ones; these were tears of pure and simple happiness.

\- Waow ... I've never been a Sloan fan but I must say that this time... he did good, she said before kissing the back of his hand. And I'm so glad that you shared this story with me but now it's my turn to tell you my story. You know ... you were right I was afraid... When we first slept together I was overwhelmed with all this confusing feelings... and believe me at that time they had little to do with Jesus. I felt loved for the first time and even though I loved that feeling it also scared the crap out of me because it was also the first time a guy ever made me feel that way. And I mean, ... you're not just a guy, you're Jackson Avery ! I kept wondering why me? You could have every girl you wanted and you made love to me ...the weird ginger girl, the virgin mary raised in a farm and obsessed with Jesus. I was scared that what I was feeling when we had sex was not shared that I was just another girl on your list. But I couldn't help myself , it was so good and I wanted to feel loved again but as time went by all those worries resurfaced I told myself that I was just a phase for you, that you'd get bored and leave me alone with my shattered feelings.

\- But I proposed to you back then and you accepted...

\- Yes because at the moment I didn't realize what it meant but then this little voice in my head started saying that you were just doing the right thing because you were a good guy and that you'd resent me in the end and I couldn't afford that because you're my friend and I needed you more than ever. So I decided to sacrifice what we had to preserve our friendship so this is why I acted out like I was so relieved when deep inside I was brokenhearted. And I'm sorry that it didn't work out the way I hoped it would, sorry that I hurt you like that and most of all I'm so sorry that in the end I let you believe that I did not care.

Jackson pulled over the car.

-What are you ... She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Jackson caught her lips with his giving her a long heartfelt reassuring kiss.

\- Don't ever let anyone make you think that you don't deserve me again. And stop blaming you for what happened between us. We both made mistakes but if we are here right now and our way to get married it's because it's the way things were supposed to happen and believe me I won't let anything break us apart ever again do you understand me? She nodded. Now promise me one thing... from now on we tell each other everything that bothers us no matter if it's hard or confusing or whatever ... and we make sure to deal with everything together ok?

\- ok. She kissed him again.

\- Ok let's get married! He said with a smile brighter than ever. You should get some sleep now... and when you wake up I promise you that we'll have the best day of our life.

\- Let's do this... Oh and Jackson...

-Yes?

\- I love you too.

She closed her eyes to try and get some sleep as Jackson told her to and let herself be lulled by the music that was playing on the radio... Funny how fate could give people some signs! She grinned in her slumber as the lyrics from the song directly spoke to her heart. Yes, they were doing the right thing and this song was a sign that god sent them his blessings...

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
Let the sun fade out to a dark sky  
I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

_I'll unfold before you  
What I've strung together  
The very first words  
Of a lifelong love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
(Yeah)_

_There was a time when I would have believed them  
If they told me you could not come true  
Just love's illusion  
But then you found me and everything changed  
And I believe in something again_

_My whole heart  
Will be yours forever  
This is a beautiful start  
To a lifelong love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you_

_We are not perfect  
We'll learn from our mistakes  
And as long as it takes  
I will prove my love to you_

_I am not scared of the elements  
I am under-prepared, but I am willing  
And even better  
I get to be the other half of you_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
Yeah  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you _

**So what do you think? Really hope you liked it ... Next chapter: The wedding**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and for following my story. Sorry for the spelling and/or grammar mistakes but English is not my native language and I don't have a beta...**

**Anyway, this chapter is about their wedding... I really regret that we didn't get flashbacks for this scene so here is my take on how it happened. Hope you'll like it! **

Chapter 3: Now and forever, I do

Almost 13 hours later, they finally arrived to Lake Tahoe. Jackson was amazed by the view, the setting was just incredible but it was nothing from the sight of his wife-to-be peacefully asleep next to him. He watched her for a moment before delicately putting the palm of his hand on her cheek. She lightly shivered at his touch and smiled in her slumber... Jackson whispered her name:

\- April... babe... wake up, we're here.

She grinned but didn't open her eyes and instead she said:

\- I like the sound of that...

\- What?

\- You called me babe ... I like that.

-Good because I intend to call you that every day for the rest of my life, he said before giving her a peck on the cheek.

April finally opened her eyes. It took her eyes some time to adjust to the light of the sunny day but as soon as she was able to see clearly she gasped at the beauty of the setting.

-Oh my god Jackson that's beautiful!

\- And you haven't seen everything yet...

\- What?

\- Wait and see my love...

April looked at him with a questioning look but this time he didn't let anything show and simply said:

\- Let's head to the chapel ... but before that I want you to close your eyes.

\- What? Why? But he didn't answer ... after a while, she said: You're not going to tell me anything, are you?

\- Nope.

He laughed as she protested but eventually she reluctantly closed her eyes and let him take the lead.

After what seemed like an eternity for April, Jackson whispered to her ear:

-Open your heart sweetheart...

When she opened her eyes, April was flabbergasted by the place they were in and by the arrangements that have been done. They were now standing in a small chapel that seemed directly extracted from her wildest dreams. Dozens of white orchids (which were her favorite) were placed in every corner of the chapel along with candles. White paper bubbles were hanging from the ceiling and petals of roses covered the ground from the entrance to the altar. April was totally speechless which was a first for her.

\- How did you ..? Is that ...? You're... as she realized that nothing that was coming from her mouth made sense, she put her arms around Jackson for a tight and loving embrace to show him her gratitude and her love.

\- I take it you like the place?

\- No, I don't... I love it. It's perfect... and so are you... She kissed him with all the love that she had. Never in her life could she imagine that someone would ever do something like that for her...

How did you do this?

\- When you were asleep in the car I gave some phone calls ... I have some contacts here... I couldn't just ruin your dream wedding and just come up with just a dull alternative. I wanted you to have everything that you deserve. And I know that there are no butterflies or mint but...

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as she cut him with a passionate kiss.

\- Jackson, what you did is simply amazing... No one has ever done something like that for me. And I don't need the fields, the butterflies or the mint, I need you. I could have married you in a bunker or a supply room!

\- Arff, I did all this for nothing then, didn't I? he playfully added

\- Hey ! she said as she delicately slapped his arm.

\- Are you ready to do this? he asked her.

\- I've been ready for years...

\- Good then take this, he told her as he reached for a white box that was resting on shelf behind him.

She opened the box to find a simple yet beautiful white dress and an orchid flower resting on a comb. When she thought that he couldn't be any more perfect, he managed to prove her wrong once again. Without saying another word he took her hand and led her to a small room before saying:

-Take all the time you need... I'll be waiting for you at the altar.

_15 minutes later_

Jackson was now waiting at the altar, near the pastor, his heart racing like never before. As the pianist started playing Yiruma's "River flows in you" he looked at the other end of the aisle waiting for his bride to show up. When she finally did, he was breath taken by the sight of this stunning young lady in her perfectly fitting dress with her red curls falling on her shoulders. He fought the urge to run to her and take her in his arms right away, and instead he just smiled as hard as he could while fighting to prevent the tears that were forming in his eyes from falling down his cheeks. When she finally reached him, he took her hand in his and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning his attention to the pastor:

\- We are gathered here to celebrate the union of these two people, who have decided to join their lives and their hearts in front of God. Love is not easy, love is a challenge but in the end nothing can defeat it. The fact that you are here today Jackson and April is a proof, if one is needed, that no matter how hard love can be sometimes you have decided to live it entirely together, to fight whatever battle that will come in your way, to share every moment of your life with the other but most of all to be joined here as one. Let's proceed to your vows now if you will ...

\- Jackson, what you did for me in the last couples of hours confirmed that I was born for this day, I was born for loving you and even though I cannot guarantee you that we won't have our share of ordeals, I can guarantee you that I'll always be by your side to deal with them with you. After all those years, you've become my best friend, my lover, my angel but you have always been my soul mate. This is why I now vow to love you no matter what, to share your joys and your pains, to be by your side every day that God will give us. You're my home, my family, my person and I intend to prove it to you as long as I shall live.

\- April, no words can express the love that I feel for you, or the desire that I have to protect you, to cherish you or to make you feel special everyday of your life. So this is why I'm not going to vow anything today, I'm just going to prove it to you as much as I can and I'm asking you to trust me. Before you I was just some kid with a famous family name but you saw beyond that and helped me stand up for what I believed, for whom I wanted to become and I'm going to make sure that everybody knows how wonderful you are and how knowing you was life-saving.

They were both crying now as they realized that from this day on no one nor anything will ever be able to break them apart. The pastor was right love does conquer all..

\- Do you April Kepner take this man to be your lawful husband, to love and cherish in sickness and in health, in richness and in poverty, as long as you both shall live?

\- I do! She said as she was sliding the wedding ring on his finger.

\- Do you Jackson Harper Avery take this woman to be your lawful wife, to love and cherish in sickness and in health, in richness and in poverty, as long as you both shall live?

\- Now and forever, I do! It was now his turn to put the ring around her finger. And right after that, the priest give him his blessing to do what he has wanted to do since he saw her in her dress...

\- I declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

Jackson did not wait any longer and pulled April closer to him and kissed her in a way that he has never kissed before. It was a kiss full of promises, love and relief that they finally made it.

**So? I'm sorry I'm not really good at writing vows but I sure hope that these ones did the trick.**

**The next chapters will focus on ordinary moments of their everyday life as a married couple.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The first night of the rest of our lives

They were slowly walking in the hotel corridors, holding hands and smiling like two teenagers. When they arrived to the door of their room April used the key they were given to unlock it. But before she had time to even open it Jackson lifted her in his arms and carried her in their bedroom. Before putting her down he gave her a long and passionate and whispered:

\- Welcome Ms Avery.

April smiled at the way he had just called her and told herself that she could quickly get used to it. The room was absolutely divine: candles were lit, there was champagne on the coffee table and red rose petals on the bed. Jackson put her down and kissed her one more time before turning his attention to the radio near the TV set. He reached for his phone in his pocket and connected it to the radio. Soon enough April could hear the first notes of "All of me" by John Legend invading the room. She had always loved this song but now the lyrics made more sense than ever. Jackson walked slowly toward her and stretched his hand:

\- May I have this dance Ms Avery?

\- Of course you may Mr Avery!

They started moving slowly following the music and not saying a word. April rested her head on Jackson's neck breathing his sent. Jackson closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. It was weird how all of this felt so new for them (as they never had the chance to cuddle like this before), yet so natural at the same time: they were where they were supposed to be. April looked at him:

\- I love you

\- I love you too babe.

April slowly put her head back in his neck as if it had always belonged there. Jackson held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

Jackson took some time to reflect on the events of the last two days. Standing-up at that barn was, he realized it now, the craziest yet wisest thing he had ever done in his all life. And of course, they will have plenty of things to deal with when they'll come back to Seattle but it was all worth it. He couldn't quite understand how he survived not being with her for so long, how he could have thought that he didn't want her or that she didn't want him... He sighed at these thoughts and April raised her head to lock her eyes with his and asked:

\- Is everything ok?

\- Yeah... I've never been better! He answered with a smile before capturing her lips with his. They danced like this for some time, clinging to each other as if their life depended on it before April said:

\- Jackson? Make love to me...

He looked deeply into her eyes to make sure that she really wanted this and when saw the sign that he was looking for he leaned his dead down resting his forehead on hers before finally pulling her for a long passionate heartfelt kiss. As strange as it could sound he felt nervous at that precise moment. Nervous that he would wake up, or nervous that making love to her would mess things up as it did before. But no, not this time: this time they were sure, they loved each other, and they had promised that they would cherish the other one every day of their life.

He deepened the kiss and lifted her in his arms. He carried her to their bed and delicately put her down. This time would be different from the other times. He knew it: there was no rush, no guilt, no confusion, he was just proving his wife all the love he had for her. He abandoned her lips to place small kisses on her neck down to her breast while she was unbuttoning his shirt. Rapidly all their clothes fell on the floor leaving no boundaries between their bodies. They both took some time to touch and to look at their spouse's body realizing in the process how much they had missed it when they were apart. April knew at that moment that if perfection had a name then it would be his; she could feel it with every fiber of her soul.

They explored each other's body for a while after, both enjoying each and every moment of it as if it was the last. As they lied in bed Jackson held April tight as she was resting her head on his chest. They both felt so at peace that they rapidly felt asleep in each other's arms.

When April woke up a few hours later, she watched her husband (it still felt kinda weird to call him that) sleeping. He seemed so peaceful and it was so good for her to be able to do this. When they were fooling around they never had the chance to cuddle like this after sex because she always found a reason to get him out of her bed. She silently cursed. And she heard:

\- Stop !

\- Stop what?

\- Watching me sleep... he grinned widely.

\- Ok so maybe I can find another way to disturb you in your sleep. Like this for example, she said as she planted small kisses on his cheeks and his neck.

\- That's not fair! You know I can resist you ! he said while rolling over her. Good morning babe! And he kissed her with all the strength he had left.

\- Good morning, she replied.

They kissed for another few minutes before April pulled back to look into his eyes.

-Thank you!

\- For what?

\- For everything that you've done so far, for standing up at the barn, for choosing me and for making me so special. But most of all thank you for this night. For the first time in my whole I felt complete thanks to you.

\- And so did I! And I'm so glad that it was just the first night of the rest of our life.

To be continued...

**Hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it! The end is not really good but I didn't know how to put it ! Don't forget to leave a review so that I know your impressions ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay guys but I didn't know where to begin with. **

**By the way if you have any scene that you would like to read about let me know. (there'll definitely be one on the engagement ring that April wears)**

**Thanks for the reviews and the follow-up! I'm honored**

Chapter 5: Home sweet home

After 3 days of total marital bliss, they had to come back to Seattle. Jackson couldn't take more time off as they did not want to make their coworkers even more suspicious than they would already be. During their short getaway they had both decided that they would not tell anybody at the hospital about their weeding for many reasons... the first one being Stephanie and Matthew. As they both worked for the hospital it would be extremely difficult to avoid them both all day long and they could not just simply show off their extreme happiness and rub it on their face when they'd probably be extremely miserable. They had agreed that they would try and talk to their former lover, apologize and eventually when time's right, consider revealing their union. The second reason was that they wanted to tell their family first but they didn't know how they would. April was extremely anxious about her parent's reaction: after all their little girl had just runaway with a man they'd never been introduced to, they didn't know where they went after the ceremony, what they did... It must be hell in their heads right now. The last reason was that they did not want to share their secret with anybody for the moment as they enjoyed what April would call "their secret marriage bubble". They were afraid that somehow telling someone would break the spell. So they decided that they'd rather avoid each other, contacts with one another at work and endure gossip if that meant preserving their bliss.

As they reached the door of Jackson's apartment, April's pace slowed down. Jackson who had noticed this change of rhythm turned around to face her.

\- Anything wrong babe?

\- No I'm fine...

\- Come on April! I know that we haven't been married long but we've been best friends for many years and I know that look... So tell me, what's going on?

\- What if ... What if I don't like your place, or I don't feel at home here? What if we can't stand cohabitating and wh...

Jackson stopped her with a warm kiss. He loves it when she starts mumbling. He took her hands in his to try and reassure her and said:

\- Honey, stop worrying, everything will be fine!" as he saw that his wife was going to give him another of these questions, he put a finger on her mouth and resumed: And if it's not the case, if you don't like it or if you don't feel at home, then we'll move out and find someplace else. I don't care where we live, as long as you are near me every time I wake-up. And don't worry we've lived together for many years before and the reason why we fought is never going to come up again...

\- How can you be so sure?

\- Because the only reason why we argued when we lived together was because of the chicks that I'd bring home and all the stuff related. So you don't have to worry I'm not planning on bringing any chick here as I already have a very hot one here at home so...

He bent over her to grab her lips and as the kiss rapidly became quite heated he said:

\- Would you mind bringing this inside? I have quite good relationships with my neighbor and I'm sure that I making love to my hot wife in the corridors would somehow damage this. She laughed and replied:

\- Ok you got it Avery but don't think that you won't owe me real soon!

\- I wouldn't dream of it!" After another kiss, he resumed: Are you ready to see your new home?

She hesitantly shook her head and moved past him. When she entered the apartment she was happily surprised. The apartment was weirdly enough to her liking. To speak the truth she never doubted that it would be decorated with taste but she somehow pictured it as a bachelor pad with socks or worst bras lying on the floor here and there, emptied bottle of beers on a counter etc. The apartment was on the contrary very neat, the paintings ( especially the one with the shoes in the entrance) were very beautiful and the view ... Oh my god the view... it was simply amazing.

-So what do you think? Jackson asked eager to know how she felt.

\- I love it! You did a great job!

\- Thanks babe! He said with a kiss. He was glad that she'd liked it. "And you haven't seen the most important room yet! He said as he took her hand to lead the way to... the bed room. In this room the decoration was simpler than in the living room but it was here again very sophisticated and relaxing.

\- I see why you think it's the most important room... Look at the size of this bed!

The bed was really king-sized as 3 people could easily fit in it without their shoulders even touching April thought.

\- And it's very comfy as well! Jackson said with a devilishly sexy smile on his face.

\- Oh is it? She said laughing. Then I think, it's time for you to pay your debt Mr. Avery!

\- Then I will gladly oblige Mrs. Avery!

T**hanks for reading! Sorry it's quite short but that's all I could come up with for now. It's getting quite hard at work nowadays and it's been difficult concentrating on writing. **

**Next chapters will be devoted to Jackson's first day back at work and how he handles it and in parallel April finally talking to her parents and how they deal with their different days.**

**Don't forget to post a review ( they're really appreciated ;) )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Whispers and stares**

April woke up at the next morning to the sound of the alarm Jackson had set up. She stirred and turned the alarm off before turning her attention to Jackson who seemed still deeply asleep as he did not move a bit. She smiled widely at the sight:

\- Jackson... babe... wake-up...

\- Hmmm

\- Come on ... she said as she laid small kisses behind his ears and down to his neck. "You don't want to be late on your first day back, do you?

\- That's not fair ... you know the effect that you have on me...

She let out a cry when he surprised her by suddenly climbing on top of her. He gave her a long and passionate kiss before saying.

\- You know I can be late, I'm kind of the boss... he said as he planted kisses on her cheeks.

\- No you can't, not today at least... unless you want to give people another reason to gossip...

\- I think I can live with that if you give me a reason to...

\- Jackson, I'm not kidding... she said as she pushed him away. It's going to be a rough day for you: people are going to stare, whisper or even confront you if they dare. And you being late will just give them more material for the preposterous rumors that must be going around the hospital.

\- Arf I hate it when you are right!

\- You should probably get used to it! She said with a devilish grin on her face.

\- Ok, I'm going to have a shower, wanna come?

\- You are an incorrigible child, you know that right? She said as she threw a pillow at him.

10 minutes later Jackson finally got out of the shower and came back in the bedroom to get dressed. April was sitting on their bed, deeply lost in her thoughts. Jackson knew that look, so he sat on the bed next to her and took her hand.

\- Honey, I know what you are worried about but everything will be fine. We have talked about it over and over yesterday and I promise you I'll stick to the plan: I'll pretend to ignore the stares, I'll pretend that I'm not the happiest man alive right now but most of all I'll make sure that our little secret marriage bubble is intact.

\- But... what if they are really mean to you, or you can't stand the stares. What if you meet Stephanie or Matthew?

\- Babe, I'm an Avery so believe me I'm used to people looking at me with accusing or condescending eyes and I know how to deal with that. And as long as Matthew and Steph are concerned the sooner we talk to them the better don't you think? I just hope that Matthew won't have the good idea to punch me in the face because, although I won't blame him if he will, he seemed quite in good shape last time I saw him... he said to try and lighten her mood.

\- That's not funny! She said as she slapped his arm.

\- Everything will be ok, nothing I can't deal with. I might add that facing my coworkers will be a piece of cake compared to being apart from my gorgeous wife all day.

\- You're such a smooth talker! She teased before giving him a peck on the lips. Now get dressed and leave that apartment before I change my mind!

It took him 10 more minutes to get ready. Before leaving for work, he went back to his bedroom to give his wife a last goodbye kiss and last minutes instructions.

\- ok, you have lasagnas in the fridge if you want to or soup in the pantry. And I want you to take time to make yourself at home so if you want to move things or redecorate rooms or anything feel free ok? And when I come back home tonight we can enjoy what we have, cuddle on the couch or whatever... does it sound good to you?

\- Sounds perfect... have a nice day! She said before giving him a long and passionate kiss.

**At the hospital... **

Jackson stopped a few steps before the entrance. He took a deep breath and passed his hand on his face to ease the tension. That's when he realized that a small detail on his hand would probably ruin his efforts to preserve his love story. He pulled his wedding ring off his finger and put it in the small pocket of his shirt, right on his heart. It was the first time since their wedding that he didn't have his ring on his finger and he was not happy about that. Because, even though before his wedding, he didn't see the appeal of having a gold band on to remind you of the promise that you made to someone you love, now it was completely a different story. This ring was more than a promise; it was also the memory of that wonderful day and those that were ahead of us. And most of all he had the feeling that with this ring, April was with him today to deal with all that crap:

\- Come on, you're being ridiculous! He told himself. "you can do it!"

He then entered the hospital dreading to meet a certain person on his way to the elevator. Even though he knew that he would have to meet this particular resident eventually, her not being the first person that he'd have to deal with today wouldn't be the worst thing.

He made his way to the attendings' office and took a deep breath before entering the room.

When he did, Meredith and Cristina were already there talking with a cup of coffee in their hands. Cristina was turning her back to Jackson when he entered so she didn't see him coming in but Meredith did. As soon as she realized who it was she stopped talking causing Cristina to turn around and see who it was

\- Look who's here ! The wedding crasher! She said with a laugh. Jackson's face fell at the comment. " No, don't get me wrong I'm impressed really, it took some balls to do what you did. It was heroic... very stupid and inconsiderate but heroic. I didn't know you had that in you Avery!

-Come on Cristina! Cut him some slack! Meredith told the cardio surgeon. How are you ? she asked Jackson.

\- I ... I don't want to talk about it ok !

\- Come on pretty boy give us some dirt! What happened between you and Kepner. Have you already got bored with her? Or maybe she decided to marry Jesus and joined a Covent?

\- I didn't ... stop...

He was failing miserably and he knew it but luckily for him, (well it depends on the definition of luck that you have) Alex entered the room.

\- Avery how have you been doing? Based on the tired expression that you have on your face, you must have gotten a lot of sex lately, haven't you! Well at least one of us have, since I'm not getting any because you broke my girlfriend 's best friend's heart in front of hundreds of people, and all we do now is talk about how Stephanie is miserable and how she went on hiding and does not even talk to her friends.

\- Karev you're a pig, Meredith said.

\- Could you please just shut the hell up?! You don't know anything about what happened between me and April ok! So leave me the fuck alone! He yelled before getting out of the attendings' room.

He did not intend to yell but it was the only way he found to make them stop. Plus he had to admit that what Alex said about Stephanie did not help. Even though he did not regret what he did, he was still really ashamed of his behavior towards Steph and he felt terribly guilty.

\- Waow you two have been rough with him! Meredith said to her two best friends.

\- Yep I guess we have, Alex said a little un-at-ease with what's just happened. And based on his reaction I guess we've been far from the truth. It appears that things between him and Kepner didn't go as smoothly as we thought they would.

\- Yep it appears so, Cristina concluded.

The rest of the day was just like hell for Jackson as what he and April had foreseen concerning their coworker's behavior was far from the reality. Indeed, they thought that they would at least whisper when talking about them but they did not even care. They were just talking out loud not caring if he was in the room or not, not even checking the veracity of their so called "facts". Everyone was treating like crap , the nurses in the OR did not even bother handing the tools that he asked for simply stating that he could just stand up and get them himself as he was used to doing with anything else. The residents all refused to be on his service. Why did all these people have the feeling that they were concerned with his love life? Why was he, again, the one being treated like the bad guy in this story? Of course he knew he deserved this somehow, but they gave too much crap for one man to deal with.

Even his friends were more interested in gossiping than on really talking to him. There was some sort of contest on who was going to be the first to get all the details on the night following their escape and everybody was anxious to won the first price no matter what.

The only thing that kept his head afloat was the idea of just coming back home to his wife at the end of the day, cuddling on the sofa while watching TV or talking about their days as normal couples do.

**Later that night...**

Jackson unlocked the door with his spare key and called April's name as he opened the door. He didn't get any answer which seemed quite odd. He moved to the living room to find April lying on the couch in a foetal position. She was crying. He came closer to her.

\- Babe, what's going on? He said resting his hand on her thigh in a comforting gesture.

Without even raising her eyes to look at him, she moved away from him without saying any word to him and locked herself in their bedroom.

\- What's going with people today? Jackson wondered. He realized that the peaceful evening that he had dreamed of all day long was not going to happen for an unknown reason.

He went to the door and knocked on it.

\- April, can you at least tell me what's going on. I'm concerned ... is it something I did? If it's the case I apologize but can you open the door so that we talk things through?

No answer...

\- April please...

He waited for what seemed like ages before he heard moving in the bedroom. She opened the door and looked at him with her reddened eyes still full of tears before hugging him tightly.

\- I'm sorry ... she managed to say between sobs.

\- It's ok baby... do you want to talk about it? He said while stroking her hair.

\- yeah, I guess ...Come... she said as she led him to the couch. They sat down and Jackson put an arm around her shoulders to embrace her tightly.

\- My mom called this afternoon...

\- oh...

\- She was really pissed... pissed that I didn't call her after we escaped, pissed that she had to collect the pieces after I left but most of all she said that she did not recognize me anymore, that for the first time in her life she had been ashamed of one of her daughters and that she did not know how she was going to be able to forgive me..

\- Oh baby I'm so sorry.

\- I tried to tell her that I did what was best for me, that I regretted hurting all these people that I didn't expect it but she couldn't understand. She even told me that our marriage was a farce that it wouldn't last long because I would soon realize that Matthew was the one for me because we shared the same values the same faith, that God must be very angry at me..." she couldn't continue as the tears and the sobs were too strong. Jackson tightened his embrace around her shoulders. He felt so guilty as he realized that his impulse in addition to messing up with Matthew's and Steph's lives also caused April's family to tear apart.

\- April I'm so sorry ... I ... Is there any way I can try to fix things up with your parents? I was so selfish back then... I didn't realize all the things that I'd destroy I'm sorry...

\- Well I'm not... she said progressively being able to speak again

\- What do you mean?

\- I'm not sorry for what you did at the barn. And I'm not sorry that we chose each other even though it was not planned. I can understand that she doesn't, but what she told me on the phone and retelling you all of this made me realize one thing...

\- And what is that, he said brushing a tear away from her cheek

\- You're my family now. I chose you and I'd do that over and over again if I had to. She delicately kissed him with her wet lips. I love you.

\- I love you too.

Jackson was somehow relieved that April didn't question her choice despite her mother's decision but he couldn't help but feeling responsible for all the mess that he had caused and he wanted to make things right. He couldn't be the one breaking April from the most important part of her life.

They stayed like this for a while. Jackson trying to ease April's sorrow and her enjoying the warmth of her husband's arms around her.

April loudly yawned, giving Jackson a signal that he needed to bring her back to their bedroom to get some sleep and erase the exhaustion of this eventful day.

April rapidly fell asleep in her husband's arms. But Jackson simply couldn't. He kept wondering how he could live with himself if April was never going to see her parents. So, after a while, he got up from the bed trying not to wake her up. He made his way to the kitchen and reached April's phone on the counter. He looked into her list to find her mum's number and called her.

He reached her voicemail and decided to leave a message.

\- Mrs Kepner, I'm Jackson Avery... I'm sorry to call you this late, it must seem presumptuous or daring to call you but I couldn't find any rest when my wife was and still is in such a state of despair... She doesn't know that I'm trying to talk to you and I think that she would kill me if she did but it's worth it. I know that you are angry and hurt but please don't put it on your daughter. If you are angry let it be for me alone because your indifference towards April is going to kill her. You and your family are the most important part of her life and she won't make it without you... I'm the one who caused all this mess and believe I'm sorry, and I know April is too, but I could not let the love of my life go without me fighting for it. And I know that for you I may just be an impulsive nobody, that my timing sucked but I did what I did because your daughter is the most precious thing that I've ever had. So please, I'm begging you not to blame her for my mistakes because she doesn't deserve it. And if you accept that and you refuse to ever be near me or acknowledge me then it's a sacrifice that I'm ready to make, if that means that you are still there for her... I love her so much I promised her on our wedding day that we'd be happy for the rest of our lives so if that means that I'm only going to be one half of her family, I'm okay with that as long as you agree to be the other half. I beg you to hear me out because I'm sure that deep down we want the same thing for her. Have a good night Mrs Kepner.

He hung up and took a deep breath as tears were forming in his eyes. He knew he did the right thing but at that moment he just wished that it would work. He went back to bed as slowly as he got up and when he was finally under the covers April came close to him in her sleep as if it was the most natural thing ever. He put a small kiss on her head and whispered:

\- Sleep tight my love. Everything will be okay!

**To be continued**

**So what did you think guys? Should I continue my story? Again I'm sorry if there are too many spelling/grammar mistakes... **

**Any suggestions for my next chapters? What moment would you like? **

**Please keep reviewing, it's a great pleasure to read you ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I want thank you all again for the support and the reviews. I've been enjoying reading all of your comments and ideas. So the next chapter starts three weeks after the last one, when April comes back home to Jackson in 10x13 ep . I tried to follow your advice and to add more mature contents to it but I must I feel like I'm not very good at it so ... Hope you'll like it anyway!**

**Chapter 7: I did it.**

Despite all the whispers and the stares that they've been getting ever since the wedding, things were going well for the newlyweds. April has gotten back to work the week before to Jackson's great pleasure. He could finally get some support at work, plus they got to enjoy some stolen moments at the hospital. And even though Jackson was not a huge fan of the idea of ignoring his own wife in public and not being able to spend more time with her, he kind of like the secrecy of the whole thing as it gave them the impression of being in some kind of mission to go unnoticed and the thrill of being caught was making it even more fun. Things were finally getting better with her parents as Jackson's speech had the desired effect and even though they did not really approve of her choice they decided to support her and her husband anyway as they realized that they were going to lose their daughter if they did not.

While at home they both enjoyed the little routine that had taken place. Cooking dinner and eating together before cuddling on the sofa was amazing but Jackson had to admit the best part was the sex. The sex was really amazing before but it was even greater now and really different from what they were used to. They now both understood the idea of making love as each time they were doing it every fiber of their souls seemed to awaken. There was no more guilt of breaking a promise, no more rush; just two people loving one another and proving it. April was now fully aware of the power she had on her husband and they both loved that. Being married somehow freed her from any inhibition that she might have had in the past to their greatest pleasure.

That night, April came back from work later than usual so she didn't have the chance of coming home with Jackson. She was exhausted but she was eager to join him. When she unlocked the door she saw him near the counter of the kitchen as he was obviously cooking. She smiled as the thought that she had the best husband ever.

\- I hope you're okay with spaghetti; I had to dish that leftover chicken.

She encircled his torso with her arms putting him in a tight embrace.

\- I found a home for the ice-cream maker.

\- Oh I thought we were keeping it. I hope we didn't go through all that for nothing.

\- Hey! She said as she slapped his stomach. She then passed in front of him before he leaned down to give her a kiss.

\- We had a board meeting tonight. I don't think we're gonna be able to keep this a secret much longer.

\- A meeting about us?

\- Kind of ...

\- What happened? She asked

\- I'll tell you after dinner... he said before pulling her for another kiss.

The kiss rapidly became more heated as they did not get to share one of those today. Jackson rapidly put his hand in her hair playing with her red locks.

\- I missed you today ... he whispered against her lips.

\- So did I ...

They resumed their kiss this time with more urge than before. Jackson started sliding his hands under April's top as she started to unbuckle his belt.

\- I guess you're not hungry then ... he said

\- Yes I am, but not with spaghetti, she replied with a tentative grin on her face.

Jackson moved the plate that was on the counter aside before pulling her up on it. He finally got rid of her top and started planting small kisses down her neck. She did the same with his shirt and put her hands on his bare chest. Damn he looked good (Both April's and my comment here J ) They continued to explore each other's body with their kisses and their hands for a while before April moaned:

\- I want you Jackson...

\- Here? ... God she was driving him nuts.

She just nodded as an answer and got rid of her bra. He immediately replaced the piece of fabric with his mouth as he caught her nipples with it delicately running his tongue over them. April arched at the sensation and planted her fingernails on his back slightly scratching him in the process.

Rapidly all their clothes were scattered across the floor along with some of the elements that were originally resting on the counter. Even though making love in this spot was new for them, the feelings and sensations that they got there were up to what they were used to and even better. The fact of not being able to touch one another all day long had made them more eager and so much more passionate. After a while they both collapsed on the floor under the counter, out of breath but happier than ever.

\- Woaw that was amazing... you were amazing... he said before he gave her another kiss.

\- So were you ...she kissed him back before taking his hand to lead him to their bedroom.

They rapidly drifted off to sleep but not before telling one another how much they love themselves and their marriage.

A few hours later, April awoke more appeased than ever. Jackson was emitting the cutest little snore ever, and she smiled as she thought that one year before she would never have believed that one day she would be able to witness that. She watched him sleep before she heard him say:

\- Stop that !

\- What?

\- Watching me sleep!

\- How did you kn...

She didn't have time to finish as he greedily captured her lips. She then repositioned herself in his arms and they stayed like that for a while enjoying the peaceful silence. A few minutes later she decided to break it and said:

\- I was thinking... In the end I did it!

\- Did what?

\- I managed to preserve myself for my husband, she shyly answered.

\- And you glad you did?

\- You have no idea ... she said before pulling him to her and giving him a long and full of meaning kiss.

Jackson broke the kiss as he heard April's stomach gurgled.

\- Care for those spaghetti now?

\- I thought you'd never ask ! she said giggling.

**So? What do you think? Next chapter will probably be about how they got in the supply room in 10x14, I haven't written it yet though. It will probably take me more time to update as loads of stuff are happening the following weeks at work. It's nearly the end of the school year so I have to prepare the class councils, correct lots of tests and I'm on surveillance duty during the kids' exams. So hang on I'll try to make it as quick as possible ;) Until then please comment and give me more ideas! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay! Hope you didn't give up on my story (well I guess that since you're reading this comment you didn't ;) ) It has been hard to write this chapter since I didn't really know how to start but anyways... here it is! Sorry it's a little short by the way. Enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review! **

**Chapter 8: Supply room activity.**

Generally speaking it has been quite a good day for Jackson so far. The whispers and the stares had just started to tie down, he got a really good case with this college professor: she was kind of crazy but he had had quite some fun listening to her telling her story. And last but not least, he got to work side by side with his wife. Having her near him was both amazing and unbearable at the same time. Not being able to touch her or even to look her in the eyes was completely driving him nuts. In addition to that, the professor explaining that she and her lover ignored themselves all day long because that was how they were in public and seeing how it ended, made him realize that his own situation with April was preposterous. They had nothing to hide: they were in love, it was not an affair, plus they were actually married! So what was the point of all this?

Jackson was deeply lost in his thoughts when someone dropped his coffee, abruptly dragging him back to reality. At that moment, he caught a glimpse of his wife entering the supply room at the other end of the corridor. It was his chance to finally have some time alone with her, away from people's sight.

So he headed towards the said room with malicious grin on his face. He discreetly sneaked into the room and encircled his wife's waist with both of his arms. She started as she didn't hear someone coming in.

\- Oh god, you scared me!

\- But isn't it a good surprise?

\- It's a wonderful surprise... but please for the sake of my fragile heart don't ever do that again without being announced. She said with a wide smile on her face.

She turned to face him and she gave him a long and passionate kiss.

\- I've longed for this all day. I swear I was going crazy! Jackson said against her lips.

\- So have I... we really should tell people very soon because otherwise I won't be able to help myself from touching you in front of all the hospital... and that might come as quite a shock.

\- I agree! The sooner the better...

They resumed their kissing but after a while it became more heated as they were both discharging their frustration. Quickly Jackson pressed her against the shelves planting eager kisses on her neck. April shivered at the sensation and said:

\- it feels so good... but ... Jackson ... we can't ...not here

\- do you want me to stop, he asked while continuing his exploration of her body.

\- don't you ever stop doing that, she said while pulling his top over his head before throwing it away. He did the same with hers and started unfastening her pajamas pant when they heard someone coming in. By the sound of the voices it was Jo and Alex. Jackson put a hand over April's mouth to prevent her from laughing or from making any kind of noise as he resumed kissing her neck.

After a few seconds, the sensations were too hard to hold on and she arched, moving the shelf in the process.

\- Is somebody in there?

Jackson came out of his hiding place:

\- Hey guys... can you just ... hand me my shirt?

\- Mine too ...

The look on Jo's face was priceless and they'd laugh if the situation was less awkward ...

\- Hi!

\- I'd appreciate it.

Jo turned up sighing to face Alex.

\- Come on, let's get out of here...

They made their way to the door when suddenly someone opened it. The four of them shouted from the surprise

\- Dr Webber... this isn't ... what it ... looks... like ...

Without even saying a word Dr Webber closed the door as quickly as he had opened it.

\- Okay great ... now I'm getting fired! Jo told Alex, exasperated.

\- We're not getting fired

\- You're not! You're an attending! I'm an expandable resident!

\- The rules are just a dumb thing on paper to cover the board's ass! Alex replied trying to reassure his girlfriend. No one actually cares.

\- Well speaking as the hypocritical member of the board in the room, the board cares. Jackson stated.

\- Since when are you two still doing it? Alex asked with a disgusted look on his face.

\- Since the wedding...

\- Nice..

They waited for Jo's reaction but she didn't move a bit. She just stared at Jackson.

-What?

\- I'm deciding whether it makes me hate you more or less.

\- More, she concluded.

April decided that maybe it was time for her to tell them.

\- Well, since we have you there, there is something that we want to "Oh no- Jackson stopped her" share with you...

\- Do you think he is still out there? Jo worriedly asked the pediatrician

\- There is only one way to find out, he said while heading to the door.

\- You wanna close the door? Jackson hesitantly asked. No? he concluded while heading to the door to close it himself. He turned around and looked at her before almost running to her. She jumped on him and he carried her to their former hiding spot. They were both laughing.

They resumed their activity to when they had left things. And after a while, Jackson stated:

\- You were right... Sneaking around "REALLY" is sexy!

**So what do you think? I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, I think it sucks a bit but I didn't know how to put it ... Anyway, next chapter will be about how April got the beautiful ring and the meaning of it so stay tuned !**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay guys but things have gotten kind of crazy this week at work! Anyway... here is the new chapter. As promised here is my take on how April got the engagement ring, so I hope you'll like it!

Chapter 9: Prince charming.  
Things were finally starting to fall into place for the young couple. Almost everybody at the hospital had come to terms with their new situation, everybody... apart from Steph and Matthew of course. And even though they still felt guilty about the way things happened with the two of them, they had accepted that they would never forgive them and that they had to go on with their lives no matter what.  
\- Kepner! Get ready... there was a car accident... two incoming traumas! Owen told the redhead.  
\- Noted! She went outside and waited for the ambulances to arrive. She was quickly joined by Ross, Bailey and her husband. They all remained silent for a while but April couldn't help but notice Jackson staring at her with a slight grin on his face. But she did not have time to say anything as the two ambulances arrived.  
\- What have we got? She asked the paramedic. - Carol Artley, 25 she was on the passenger seat when her boyfriend lost control of the vehicle and hit a tree. Her head hit the dashboard. She has no sign of internal bleeding even though she lost consciousness for 1 minute. She's dizzy and nauseous.  
\- Mike? Where's Mike?  
\- Carol, I'm doctor Kepner I'm going to take care of you but you have to stay still okay? You're boyfriend is in the other ambulance and the doctors are taking care of him but right now we need to take care of you. Ross! You're with me let's go!

Each of them took care of their patients. It appeared that Carol only suffered from minor injuries, she just need some stitches and pain killers. Her boyfriend was a completely different story. He was still unconscious. He suffered from internal bleeding to his liver and major scaring on his face. Bailey brought him to the OR to stop the bleeding and to take care of his liver. The surgery went rather smoothly but Jackson still had to bring him back there to save his face.

Back to the ER, April was finishing the stitches on Carol's face and arms. - He was supposed to propose today. .. Mike... he was supposed to propose ... I wasn't supposed to know about it but I found the ring in his drawer ... she started crying. It wasn't supposed to go like this ... - Carol I know it's hard but you have to remain positive. The best doctors are taking care of him, he's going to be just fine.  
\- Are you married Dr Kepner?  
\- As a matter of fact I am...  
\- How did he pop the question? At that precise moment Jackson entered the ER to tell the patient that her boyfriend was fine and what about to awaken. But he stopped when he heard the two women talking about marriage.  
\- Well ... hum it was kind of complicated ...  
\- Sorry I crossed a line ...  
\- No that's okay ... You know it's not how he pops the question that matters, it's where you go from there. So even though you don't get the fairy tale proposal that you'd been hoping for every since you were a child, what matters is that you get to have your prince.

Jackson was very moved by what he'd just heard as he perfectly knew that she was not talking about her patient and her boyfriend but about them. It was their story that she was telling Carol. Yet, he had this feeling deep in his stomach that couldn't go. Hearing her speak about their engagement like that made him realize that he had fail to give her a dream proposal, that all they would remember from that precise moment would be a rushed proposal on the side of the road. He had to make things right and he knew how he could.

Later that night... April went back home exhausted... After Carol, she had had two major cases which ended badly. Right now she just needed to go home, cuddle with her husband and have a good night sleep.  
When she opened the door, she was astonished by what she saw. The place was plunged in semi-darkness as the only light was provided by candles lit everywhere in the apartment. - What's all... She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Jackson ran to her and captured her lips for a long and heartfelt kiss. Gosh she liked surprises like that. He then broke the kiss and took her hand.  
\- Come here... he said as he led her to the sofa. He made her sit down and sat on the coffee table.  
\- Babe.. I know you may be wondering what I am up to ... Today's patients made me realize one thing ... I failed you ... - What? No..  
\- Let me finish ... I know that you don't regret everything that has happened between us these past few months and god knows how happy I am that you don't but... you deserved and still deserve better... when I proposed to you back then , even though for me it was magical I know it was not how you planned things. You deserve what's best and I am more than willing to try and give it to you everyday... and I've decided to make it up to you ... so this is why ... ( he got down on one knee and took her hand) I'm asking you , will you make me the happiest man alive again and accept to marry me again , to show the world how much we love each other and to celebrate it with a wedding that every girl will be jealous of? He put his free hand in his pocket and withdrew a small ring box from it. April let happy tears fall down her cheeks.  
\- Of course I will... she said as she kissed him with all her strength.  
His hand was shaking as he slid the engagement ring down her finger. She took some time to observe it before saying: - It's perfect... and so are you.  
She kissed him once again before adding: - Oh and you were wrong ... I did get what was best for me... I got you. Not everyone has the chance to marry and to be loved by their best friend. And I'm not asking for more... but if that's what you want I'm ready to shout it from the roof tops and I'm more than willing to celebrate it with another wedding and every day of the rest of my life.  
They resumed their kissing before Jackson lifted her up in his arms and carried her to their bedchamber.  
When they reached the doorstep she looked at him and said: - Who could have thought Jackson Avery was such a prince Charming.  
\- And you haven't seen the whole of it milady. He teased as he closed the door behind them.

So? What do you think? I know it may be kind of cheesy but I'm a girl ... and who wouldn't dream of a fairy tale proposal? ;) Anyway, I sure hope that we'll have a real wedding next season ! Next chapter will probably be about the hook so stay tuned.  
I still like to read your comments so please don't forget to write one if you have time for that!  
Will write to you soon ! 


End file.
